


Daddy's + Stuffy's =LOVE

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, DDLG, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Eating, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: NORMAN COMES HOME FROM  WORKING OUT OF STATE ON TWD AND FINDS HIS LITTLE PRINCESS NAKED IN HIS BED. HE CANT WAIT TO TASTE HIS LITTLE ONE AND WANTS TO SHOW HER HOW MUCH HE MISSED HER.OF COURSE SHE COULD NEVER SAY NO TO HER DADDY..NOT WHEN SHE WAKES UP WITH HIS MOUTH BETWEEN HER LEGS..





	Daddy's + Stuffy's =LOVE

FOR THE LOVELY Anne White

 

"When are you coming home daddy?" Anne whined, making a pouting face so he could see it over the webcam on her computer.

"Should be late tonight or early tomorrow kitten. Are you pouting?"

Anne nodded, sticking her lip out further into a full pout, "yes, you have been away too long daddy, I'm lonely."

"Daddy is too, I would rather be there with my kitten then here again. You know I hate going away."

Anne shifted the computer to rest on her knees and silently cursed when Norman tilted his head a little and then looked at her.

"Kitten?"

"Yes daddy.."

"Why do you have panties on right now?"

She knew he always loved her to be without them when they used the computer to talk, wanted to see everything, "well, I kept getting wet and it was dripping down my legs and getting me messy."

Norman chuckled, "now how can I be mad when you give me that reason?"

Anne smiled at him, "you can never stay mad at me for too long daddy."

"No, I cant. You gonna play for me tonight kitten?"

She groaned and her legs rubbed against each other, "can I?"

Norman sat back against the head board, his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned, "tonight you can, you wanna use that toy I got you last time I was away?"

Anne shook her head, "no daddy."

"And why not?" Norman said with a little amusement in his voice.

"Because its not as big as you are and I only want you to be in there."

He growled, "damn good answer kitten but I still wanna see my baby play with her self."

Anne set the computer down further on the bed and off her lap. She scooted back to the head board and spread her legs wide for him, "I can still use my fingers daddy."

Norman growled and set his laptop on the bed as she did and grabbed his cock in his hand, jerking himself slowly, "then show me, my good little girl. Show daddy where it aches."

Anne was breathless at the sight of her daddy stroking his cock. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen and even though he was far away it still got to her, made her wet and made the ache so much worse. 

She sat back on the bed and spread her legs wider for him, letting her fingers slide down her body until she rubbed over her clit. Her whole body jumped and she groaned, her fingers already slick from her wetness. 

"Let me see kitten, daddy wants to see that beautiful pink pussy."

She moved down the bed and used one hand to spread her pussy open and the other she let two fingers slide deep inside her, "like this daddy?"

He groaned deeply, "just like that kitten, daddy's cock is so hard for you. What I wouldn't give to be there, pounding you into the bed with those legs over my shoulders." 

He spit on his hand and used them both to work himself, moaning as she lifted one leg to get in deeper. He could see she had started to grind against her own fingers, trying and trying to get them in deeper to hit that special spot, he hit it every time.

"I need it daddy, I need it so bad." 

"Gonna come kitten, wanna see you come for me."

Anne worked her clit with one hand, three fingers deep inside her pussy, "please daddy, let me come..I cant hold it anymore."

Norman groaned, "now kitten, right now!!"

Together they came hard, Norman shooting all over his chest and hand and Anne getting her fingers nice and wet, splashing some of the computers keyboard. They sagged against the bed, both breathless and far from satisfied but it would have to do for now.

"Lick it daddy..please."

Norman smiled as he brought his hand up and licked some of his come off. His kitten liked, no loved his come. Wanted it on her all the time, would probably drink it if he allowed and she loved when he tasted it for her.

"Feel better kitten?"

She shrugged, "a little, need you more."

"Don't worry love, Ill be there before you wake up and make sure you are taken care of, properly. That sound okay?"

"Yes daddy, missing you here." She pulled back the blankets and crawled under them, pulling his pillow against her chest and the computer right in front of her.

"I miss you too kitten, now sleep. Daddy has a surprise for you."

She grinned, "you want me to leave this on?"

Norman nodded, "yes, need to watch my special girl sleep. Miss you kitten, goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy."

**

It was after three in the morning by the time his cab stopped in front of their house. He had spent hours, probably too many, just watching her sleep. He had missed that the most, not just the sex but the familiarity of it all. He loved when she fell asleep on his chest, his hands twisted in her hair and this time work had kept him away longer than he would like.

Norman quietly unlocked the door to their house and set his bag down on the floor. He kicked off his boots and made sure he had her gift tucked inside the small Victoria Secret bag, a little gift he just had to get her, well, the panties were more for him to enjoy but she always loved new gifts.

The house was so quiet he could hear a pin drop as he walked quietly on the hardwood floor down to their bedroom. The door was cracked open and he could smell her still, the smell lingering in the air from their little webcam session last night. He was instantly hard, ready to pull her out of that bed and take her hard, he didn't know if he could restrain himself this time..

She laid on her side, as naked as she was when she went to sleep. He stopped at the side of the bed and tucked the bag halfway under it, he would give it to her after he got his special hello. He pulled his shirt over his jean but left his jeans on, pulling the blankets back just enough where he could drawl in behind her. 

He ran his hands up the sides of her bare thighs, her smooth skin glowing in the moonlight where she had forgotten to close the curtain all the way. Norman rested on one elbow and started to kiss her shoulder, then moving down her arms and kissing over her curvy side, then down farther to her side. She moaned in her sleep but didn't wake up, he knew it took a little while before she was fully awake. 

Anne shifted in her sleep, rolling halfway on her back, her legs spreading apart. He smiled and continued to kiss down her thighs, parting her legs further with his hands. He could see her dripping folds bare for him, smell her sweetness like the finest perfume. Norman kissed up the inside of her thighs, working his body in between her split legs, licking his lips, he had missed her taste, it was like sustenance to him, he needed it to live.

Norman parted her lips and licked up her pussy, so much wetness gathering on his tongue he had to swallow before it dripped down his neck. He groaned, unable to stop it, he dug his tongue deeper inside of her. Feeling her body starting to wake up and respond to him, rolling her hips to grind against his tongue only made him growl.

"Daddy?" Anne said sleepily.

Norman just sucked her harder, flicking over her clit and watching her face transform from sleepy to horny and needy, just where he wanted her. He held her wild stare, just pushing his face deeper into her, wanting to get his entire body soaking wet with her juices.

"Ooh Daddy.."

He put two fingers inside her. Moving them deep so they brushed over her g-spot over and over again, all while he was still sucking on her clit. Her legs shaking next to his face, "feel good kitten?"

"Yes daddy, please.."

He smiled and crawled up her body, "please what?"

"Please make me come, I missed you so much." 

He claimed her mouth quickly, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth. His fingers kept pumping into her, his thumb rubbing fast circles over her clit. Norman broke the kiss, "you wanna come princess, have you been good?"

Anne groaned, pulling on his jeans, trying to get them off, "yes daddy, I'm always good but I nee it so bad."

He moved one of his legs between hers, right against her wetness, "grind on it kitten, wanna see you come."

Anne whined and started to grind against his leg, the roughness of his jeans feeling like heaven against her princess parts, "but I want your cock daddy."

Norman groaned, "no baby, later. Right now you need to come this way."

He moved his leg against her, never moving his thumb from her clit and he took one nipple into his mouth. Sucking on it slowly at first but then faster and harder. Opening his mouth up as wide as he could to take her nipple and as much breast into his mouth as he could. Her moaning got louder and he moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Right there daddy, I feel it." her legs began to shake.

"Good girl baby, come hard for your daddy." Norman whispered against her skin, feeling her entire body jolt, her pussy grinding on his leg so hard and fast.

"Yes, yes yes!!" Anne came hard, soaking his jeans with her come, her body on fire as he continued to thrust it against her. Kissing at her sore nipples.

"I missed you so much kitten."

She blushed and pulled his face up to her mouth, kissing him and wrapping her arms and legs around him, putting him in what she called a 'daddy trap'. Kissing him deeply and letting her hands roam all over his muscular back and down over his sides, moving her lips from his and going down to his neck, licking over his favorite spot.

"I missed you more daddy."

Norman grinned, "I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire time I was away."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Daddy never likes to leave his kitten behind for any period of time."

Anne grinned, "maybe I can come next time?"

Norman wanted that so badly but he knew it wouldn't work, "you know how much I want that baby but I would be too distracted with my girl to work. Its only a few days at a time and I always make it up to you, don't I?"

"Yes you do, what did you get me this time?"

Norman smiled and rolled off her, bending down on the floor to pick up her gifts, "gotta close your eyes for me."

"Daddy.."

"Close your eyes." it was not an option this time.

Anne wanted to groan but didn't, instead she just closed her eyes and waited like she was supposed to. She could hear him smile, the rustle of a bag and something being pulled out of it.

Norman pulled the doll out and left the panties in the bag, "open your eyes kitten."

Anne opened her eyes and grinned when she saw him holding a Daryl stuffie. The brand new one that hadn't even come out yet. To other people it was just a toy, a stuffed animal. But to them, to her and her daddy it was a stuffie.

"You got it?" Anne screeched in excitement.

Norman smiled and handed it back to her, "of course, got the first one and had something made for him, see?"

Anne grabbed the doll and looked at it closer, it looked just like him but dirty as Daryl, his character should be. But there was also a light blue collar around its neck, it read 'kittens stuffie'. She got up and stood on the bed, flinging herself at him.

"Oh daddy, its so perfect!"

Norman laughed and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck, "anything for my princess, wanted to get you a new one."

"Thank you daddy, its amazing." 

He pulled her back by her hair so he could kiss her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto the stuffie the whole time. Opening her mouth wide as licked into her, sucking on her tongue and biting her bottom lip. He almost forgot that he had something else to show her.

"Wait kitten.."

"Don't wanna, want your cock daddy."

Norman moaned, feeling her small hands slide down his chest, "don't you wanna see what else daddy got you?"

She squealed, "yes!!"

He let slide down his body, moaning when her center brushed right over his hardness, he was so worked up from being away and making her come but he had put her needs first, he could wait a little longer. He grabbed the pink bag and handed it to her.

"Daddy wants you to wear it for me."

Anne opened the bag and gasped, the most beautiful dark blue bra and pantie set she had ever laid her eyes on was in her hands. It was so soft it felt like silk in her hands, the panties so small that only a little slice of her pussy would be shielded from his predatory eyes, and the bra was just a size too small, just how he liked it. He liked the way her breasts really popped out when it was too small to hold them in.

"Oh daddy, its so pretty!!"

Norman moaned, trying to wait patiently for her but his control was slipping, "yes it is, daddy wants to see his princess in them. Now."

She moaned at the command in his voice, she knew he must be harder than a rock and he had yet to demand or ask for anything. He had taken care of her first, he was aching and hard right now, "yes daddy."

"Meet me in the living room." 

He watched her nod and disappear into the bathroom. He groaned and slipped from the room, heading out into the living room to start a fire. He loved the way her skin glowed when it was lit, how she sweated sweetness, he loved seeing her hot and sweaty for him. Made him that much harder. Norman could hear the door open and he turned his back to her, wanting to wait until she was in the same room before he looked. 

"Daddy?"

Just her sweet voice made his cock jump, he turned and his jaw hit the floor. Drool already pouring out of his mouth and he was one touch away from coming inside of his jeans, "oh kitten, holy fuck."

She giggled and did a small turn, letting him see the thong part of those panties, seeing her incredible ass and the dark blue slice of cloth that barely covered her pussy in the back. He gripped the mantle of the fireplace and it creaked under the force.

"Do you like it daddy?"

He growled, "daddy loves it baby, go ahead and grab those ankles for me. Let daddy see that pretty pussy of yours."

Anne could never get enough of her daddy's dirty mouth but she leaned forward and bent down to grab her ankles. Hearing him groan from behind her. "Like this?"

"Just like that kitten, spread those legs for me."

Anne spread her legs further until she was almost doing the splits in front of him. She could already feel her pussy getting the panties wet, just from him asking her to bend over, to see her princess parts.

Norman walked up behind her, licking his lips wanting another taste of her. He ran his hands up the outsides of her legs, then up to her thighs. Feeling her body quaking under his fingers. His hands went up towards her ass, tracing the line of the thong that went from her lower back, between her sexy ass and down to cover her pussy. He could feel the wetness soaking in already.

"Daddy wants you kitten, wants everything from you."

"What do you want first?"

"Wanna see you dance for me." He backed away from her and sat down in one of the chairs against the wall, rubbing his hands together, "come on kitten, come work that ass for me."

Anne gracefully stood up and his eyes were drawn to the little slice of cloth that only covered a little of her pussy lips, he could still see the top of her mound and that little clit he loved to have between his mouth. She came forward and straddled his legs, not letting her ass touch him but slowly starting to dance.

"Fuck kitten, keep going for me."

"You like it daddy?"

He groaned and placed his hands on her hips, thrusting up so he rubbed against her, "daddy likes very much. Can see that little clit I love so much."

She groaned and leaned back on his thighs, putting one leg and then the other up on his shoulders, using his strong thighs to flatted her palms and lift her ass up so it was right in front of his face, "wanna taste daddy?"

Norman couldn't even speak, the way she moved and bent for him, she put her pussy right in his face, those legs over his shoulders, he leaned forward and put his hands on her ass to help her balance and sucked her clit. Dipping his tongue under the panties and licking at her wetness.

"Yes!"

Norman groaned and yanked those panties over so he could bury his tongue inside her again for a moment before he pulled back, "need that mouth of yours kitten, you wanna taste of daddy's cock?"

Anne moved quickly, dropping to her knees in front of him, licking over her lips, "can I taste daddy, please?"

Norman quickly unsnapped his jeans and took his cock out, stroking over it a few times, "you wanna give it a kiss little one?"

She nodded, her hands gripping his knees, "please, let me taste."

He leaned forward and grabbed her behind the neck, bringing her closer. His thumb brushing over her cheek, opening her mouth, "open wide kitten and give daddy a kiss."

Anne opened her mouth and watched his blue eyes as she let her tongue slip out and lick over the pre-come gathered on his blunt head. Swirling it all around before sucking it into her mouth, wetting his cock enough to take him in deeper. Anne loved the taste of her daddy cock, the feel of all the veins under her tongue. 

"Fuck yeah my naughty girl, such a good cocksucker you are, huh?"

Anne nodded quickly, dripping wet from his dirty mouth. She moved one hand down her his balls, the other slowly stroking over his cock. Meeting her mouth every time she came back up. 

"Wanna come down that pretty throat but I also need to feel my kittens pussy. Get up here."

Anne had to yank herself off his cock, wanting to taste his come, "how daddy?"

Norman grabbed her quickly and made her straddle his hips, hovering above his cock. He pushed aside her panties again and slowly let her sink down on him. Feeling her tightness like a vice grip, squeezing him so tight. 

"Take it all kitten, take every inch of daddy's cock."

Anne moaned and perched on her tip toes, sliding up and down his hard cock, getting him deeper every time, "missed this cock daddy, needed it to fill my tight pussy."

He grabbed her by the neck, slamming up into her again and again, each time harder and faster, "did it make you ache baby, make you touch yourself?"

She nodded, pumping herself up and down his shaft, "made my princess parts ache so bad, need you to come inside me for it to stop hurting."

He could feel his balls getting tight, almost as tight as she was. Her face pace making him growl, seeing her pussy stretching all around him, getting him wetter. Her nails digging into his shoulders. He pulled down the cups to her bra and watched her tits bounce as wild as she was.

"I feel it daddy, can I come?"

"Not yet kitten, daddy is so close."

Anne whined, "daddy, please..I cant hold it."

He pulled her by the throat to his face, "you better hold it in kitten, don't come until daddy says so."

Norman rubbed her clit, watching as she held back her orgasm with a lot of effort. She was a whimpering mess but he was about to come, "come for me kitten, daddy is gonna come deep inside this little cunt."

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!!"

He felt her come and it was what he needed to make himself come. Gripping her hips hard and thrusting up inside of her, busting a big nut all inside her little cunt, feeling her pulse and shake around him. She fell against his chest and he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Such a good girl kitten, you made daddy come so much."

"I love when you fill me up."

He kissed over her damp hair, "I don't wanna leave you again, I hate it too much."

She leaned up and kissed him, "its only for a little bit daddy. Ill always be here."

Norman kissed her long and hard, wishing they could be so much closer but they were so close there was nothing else they could do, "lets go get cleaned up kitten, maybe take a nap."

"Yes daddy."


End file.
